Shinkidousenki Gundam Wing: Bittersweet Destiny
by xiao long nu
Summary: They said that mobiles suits were never seen again, but that was all a lie. I suppose the key to it all is the fact that the blueprints were never destroyed, though the weapons themselves were...


This chapter is in honor of what happened on September 11, 2001, which is why I posted this on the two week anniversary, while it is still on people's minds. For those of you who are grieving, I offer my deepest condolences. I don't know anyone personally who worked in the World Trade Center, but I've heard many stories from my friends. It's unbelievable how someone can be heartless enough to do something like that.

xiao long nu

__

Shinkidousenki Gundam Wing:

Bittersweet Destiny

Chapter One

Explosion

Chang Wufei stared as the thick, dark smoke billowed from the remains of what used to be the West Building of the Preventer Headquarters. Along with the hundreds of people who had gathered around, his breath came out in small puffs of white as he stood in the cold winter air. He didn't have a coat, but the cold didn't seem to matter anymore. 

Just moments before, there had been roughly 650 Preventer personnel inside the six story building. A hijacked passenger plane carrying about 50 people had ploughed into it without warning, causing the building's immediate collapse. Even if the building hadn't collapsed, most of the building would've melted away under the heat of the explosion. It was near impossible to have escaped such an unexpected attack. Even if you had been able to get out the doors, the weight of the falling rubble that followed the blast would've crushed you to death. 

Wufei stood in shock. Even someone of his experience couldn't comprehend how this could've happened. Questions swirled around in his head like a school of fish being chased by a shark. 

How did this happen? Why hadn't the people in the radar control room picked up a signal? Could the plane possibly have had a cloaking device? What did this mean? How many people died?

He snapped out of his trance as a quiet voice broke into his thoughts.

"My wife worked in that building."

Wufei looked beside him to see a short, brown-haired man who came up to his shoulder. Tears streamed down his face silently, the pain and shock of his sudden loss etched on his face.

"She was always smiling. Always cheerful, always kind…" said the man, smiling slightly through his tears. "She never did anything to harm anyone."

"Have you told her that you loved her?" asked Wufei, looking at him sharply.

"I did," replied the man. "I told her whenever I could…"

"Then you're lucky," said Wufei, turning to look at the building again, his dark eyes once again cold and cynical. The man looked at him incredulously.

"I was once married myself," he explained. "I never knew I loved my wife until the moment she died, so I never got to tell her. That's why you're lucky. At least she knew."

The man looked at the taller youth. It was obvious that the boy had seen far more than most who were twice his age. He shook his head sadly. It was a pity that such a young person had to bear the burden of such a sad thing. What was the world coming to these days? 

Nobody noticed when the first snows of December started to fall.

~*~ Chang Wufei ~*~

Even though I tried to push them to the back of my mind again, they all came back to me. The feeling was overwhelming. All of them flashed before my eyes, as vivid as if they'd all happened yesterday. I saw her face once more, looking at me with the utmost scorn that I had become so familiar with. I could almost hear her high, shrill voice, telling me that she was really Nataku. 

I couldn't stand her. I hate her. I hate her name, her face, her voice… everything about her. She was annoying, she nagged at me endlessly, she was a fool… I could go on forever.

But these are all excuses that I use to cover the truth. I don't like to be weak. She made me weak because I loved her. She reminded me of what I had been. I was a weak, ignorant scholar. Sometimes, I wonder how she was able to put up with me. No wonder she treated me like that. 

She wasn't a beauty, but she was pretty. Her one hobby was trying to defeat me whenever I actually agreed to fight her. She never did. Then again, I only gave her one chance.

Looking back on those times, I found that we often showed each other subtle signs of affection. Making everything she knew in an effort to make something I liked to eat. Reading my own poetry aloud when I could feel her presence, trying to impress her with my knowledge. Both of us trying so hard to please the other, but always too proud and too shy to admit it.

Then, she went off and tried to fight an entire army of OZ mobile suits single-handedly. I went after her in an unarmed Shenlong. They aimed the cannon at me, but she blocked it for me. Even now, it still seems so unreal. Oddly enough, the truest moment was when she was leaning against me, her small frame so weak, she couldn't even support herself. I held her, and for the first time since our marriage, I truly felt like her husband. She told me that I was strong, that I was stronger than her. Then she died. In my arms.

It was then that I decided to continue her quest for justice for her. She had said that I was stronger than her, but I know that isn't true. She was so much stronger than me. I know that now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei frowned. Thinking about his wife always put him in a bad mood. He forced himself to focus on the evening news. 

"…Hijacked plane crashed into the West Building of the Preventer headquarters today. The West Building was specially used for the tourist center. This caused hundreds of civilians to die, as well as the 650 personnel who worked there. The president of the ESUN believes that the people who did this may go a step further and declare war. As I'm sure we remember, peace was attained just last year, after the Gundam pilots defeated the Barton Foundation…" said the anchor. Wufei watched the screen intently. 

"…Athos Dermail, a representative of the old Romefeller and founder of many major charity funds, is giving a speech at ten p.m. 

That is all for tonight. Good night."

Wufei stood, stretching, and went to the kitchen in his one-room apartment to get a cup of steaming coffee, which he needed badly after spending several restless nights in a row. The remaining Preventers had been dismissed and allowed to stay at home for the rest of the week. Even though they were supposed to take the time off, Wufei was diligently working in his own way, staring at every frame the news broadcast could provide, trying to find the tiniest clue as to who the attackers were. They had been very thorough in covering their tracks, but he was positive that they had forgotten something or the other. 

An elderly gentleman came on the screen. Thunderous applause greeted him as he stepped up to the podium. He smiled benevolently at the crowd. It was hard to believe that someone as bloodthirsty as Dorothy Catalonia could have such a warmhearted uncle. Clearing his throat, he began in a strong, clear voice.

"My fellow colleagues and fellow citizens of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, what happened on December 25, 198 was a true disaster. Even now, it is hard to believe that seven hundred people are gone from this world forever.

Christmas has long been a holiday of joy and celebration. However this year it has become a time of grief. Many families will not be able to be with all their relatives, and the rest of us are grieving with them…"

Settling down into a comfortable position on the couch, Wufei set his mug down on the table in front of it. Despite the cold weather, he was wearing a big, white t-shirt and sweatpants. Too lazy to put it up, his coal black hair was settled around his shoulders. With the help of the heater, the place was very warm and cozy. 

The speech went on for another half hour and was applauded with even more enthusiasm than before. Wufei had started to doze off from lack of sleep and boredom when a loud, familiar sound made him jump to his feet, suddenly wide awake. 

Athos Dermail was staring calmly at a wound in his chest. It started to bleed profusely when he smiled serenely and then collapsed next to the podium. The crowd was in a shocked silence. No one spoke for a moment before they all started screaming hysterically for medical help. 

Wufei's frown deepened. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miles away from Wufei, Relena Peacecraft dropped the plate of cookies she had been holding and stared at her television screen in horror, oblivious to the crashing of the porcelain plate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero Yuy looked over at his radio incredulously, in the middle of dinner with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On colony L2, Duo Maxwell of the Sweepers organization watched the public broadcast screen with a grim look on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quatre Raberba Winner slammed on his brakes, staring at his car radio, wondering if he was hearing things.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Catherine Bloom looked at her brother, Trowa Barton, with wide eyes, deaf to the sound of the clattering of the plate in the sink.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Even further away on Mars, Lucrezia Noin and Zechs Marquise traded meaningful glances after the shock passed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lady Une, the only person who still remained at the Preventer headquarters, stood up so quickly her chair toppled to the ground. Her face looked incredibly pale by the light of the television screen glowing in front of her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sally Po stopped in her tracks and stared at the televisions stacked up in a shop window, disbelief etched on her face as she watched the scene unfold. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Nation's most beloved politician had just been assassinated. A split second later, a young woman's face appeared on the screen. She smiled wickedly.

"Hello, my dear people. My name is Brianna Dermail, and I have come to release you from the boredom of listening to an old man's speech. I see that you all have been enjoying the peace. I apologize profusely, but I'm afraid it won't last any longer. 

I will tell you now that I despise your pathetic efforts to maintain the disgusting peace. What is life without an interesting thing or three? Yes, yes, I know. You've had enough of war to last you a lifetime. Have you ever thought about the people who live for war? Those who can only operate in one? 

Even if you haven't, I have because I am one of them. I declare a war against any who oppose us on their behalf. Don't worry. I assure you all that you'll enjoy it. I'm not some namby-pamby idiot like Treize Khushrenada or that daughter of his, Mariemaia. I promise that I will show you what real war is.

Ta-ta for now, my friends. Please enjoy the Christmas presents that I will be sending you shortly."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Four other pairs of eyes watched a computer screen expressionlessly. Silently, the person nearest to it shut it off. 

"This is it, isn't it?" asked a soft voice.

"Looks we'll be fighting after all," said another. "It's a good thing we're already prepared."

Three voices grunted in unison as they all raised their heads to look at the dark, looming shapes of four canvas-covered objects before them.

Whatdya think? Confusing? Angsty? If you want me to know, review. If you don't… Don't. 


End file.
